Wolves Amongst Lambs
by Crimzn
Summary: As a godly being, Harry cannot help but feel that the wizards who bow at his feet are nothing but lambs - for the slaughter. God!Harry manipulative!Dumbledor and many other 'little'secrets.
1. Chapter 1

** Boy-who-is-God?**

** It was not until the end of last year's term at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry that a discovery was made about the boy-who-lived. **

** Mr. Harry James Potter, a fourth year returning student of Hogwarts at the time, had barely won the Triwizard tournament when a certain incident revealed that the boy-who-lived might actually be the long awaited wizard god that many pureblood wizarding families worship.**

** If the symbols on Mr. Potter's back is anything to go by, which this reporter is very convinced, we might just actually be in the presence of the magical god ; ****Asclepius. **

** The Myth surrounding Asclepius states that this legendary God was a healer of sorts. Others state that the dark snake god created many of the deadly curses used today by many a dark wizard including He-who-must-not-be-named.**

** This reporter is very confused at this certain time as are many others in the ministry. This is what the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge had to say: "We are most excited to be in the presence of such a great god. The ministry of course will be providing for all of The Lord's needs."**

** This reporter is very sure that we will be hearing about 'Lord' Harry Potter for a long time to come.**

** Rita Skeeter,**

** Special Correspondent**

A certain raven haired boy sat in a luxurious suite reading the very article about himself. His fists unknowingly crumpled the paper. Harry Potter sighed and threw the ball of paper into the rubbish bin.

A nock sounded on his door. "Come in." He said, un-used to people politely knocking on his door. His frown deepened when the Minister of Magic himself popped in looking excited; which worried Harry.

The elderly man with his pin-stripped suit smiled at Harry in what he must have though as 'charming'. "Good afternoon my lord." Fudge greeted. The green eyed wizard sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Please don't call me that Minister."

Fudge laughed. "Of course Mr. Potter." The emerald eyed boy rubbed his temple, hoping to evade the on coming headache. "What can I do for you Minister?"

Fudge clasped his bowler hat between his hands as he took a seat. "The ministry is holding a welcoming party tomorrow evening in honor of you Harry. There will be many people appearing to see you." The elderly wizard held up his hands before the boy could complain.

"This party means a lot towards those who do worship the gods. I'm afraid that you simply cannot miss this party Harry." he said sadly. Harry groaned in defeat, making Fudge smile. "I do believe that your friends and a very special guest will be there. Good evening." he said before leaving Harry to his thoughts.

Said teen flopped himself down on the big bed. 'Special guest'? he thought to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------| |---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke the next morning by a rather excited tailor. "How can you be so cheerful this early?" he growled.

"Can you blame him Harry? He is serving a wizard god after all Harry." Harry turned to scowl at none other than Professor Albus Dumbledore; Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Harry could feel a deep anger boil in his blood. He clenched his jaw tight lest he loose his temper with the elderly wizard.

"And when were you going to inform me on this little tidbit _Professor_?" he said venomously, gesturing towards his back. "Or the little secret you keep locked up inside of your mind, hmmm?" he continued when the old man did not continue.

Professor Dumbledore blinked at him. "I don't know what you are talking about Harry." Harry scowled at the elderly headmaster, grinding his teeth together.

"You cannot fool me _sir_. I _know _that your keeping a secret from me. _I can hear your thoughts after all_." Harry said with as much venom as he could.

The instant he said that the headmaster's mind attempted to shut Harry out; proving His point. "How long." Dumbledore asked, his baby blues no longer sparkling.

"I've been able to read people's thoughts ever since I could remember." Harry said keeping his tone low so that the eccentric seamstress would not over hear them.

Dumbledore sighed, steepling his long bony fingers. "I will ask that you do not try to rip the information that you want Harry. It will come to you in due time."

Harry grunted in response. The tailor appeared minuets later with many fabrics. The poor wizard blinked and stared between the angry teen and the silent professor. "I will see you later tonight then Harry." The teen merely gave another grunt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------| |--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I seem to have come to a complete dead end in 'Peorcelin Masks'. I just cannot find anything to keep the story going. I cant help but feel sad over the lose of the plot. Hopeful this little bit will be a bit more that a failure.


	2. Chapter 2 Past Transgressions

Albus Dumbledore was by no means a foolish man; except when it came to the decisions of the boy-who-lived now boy-who-became-God.

The old headmaster sighed. Harry was terribly angry with him at the moment. The boy did have the right to be cross with him after all.

"What am I to do with you Harry?" he said aloud. "Perhaps you should just tell him, Albus?" Minerva McGonagall asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I fear that would be the worst thing at the moment Minerva." The old wizard faced his deputy headmistress. "The boy deserves to know that his-" Dumbledore cut her off with a raise of his old bony hands.

"Please bear with me Minerva. Harry does deserve to know about that, but how do you think he would react if he knew?"

The transfiguration teacher thought about it for a moment. She knew the boy would most likely shut them out or worse hurt himself or others in a fit.

"Exactly my point." he said, taking her silence as an answer. "It is because of his reaction that I cannot tell him Minerva."

McGonagall sighed and sat back down across from the grandfather like wizard. "I hope this is the right decision Albus."

Dumbledore nodded and idly stirred his now cold tea. "I hope so too Minerva. But at this moment, Harry must not know the truth behind his real father."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------| |--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter frowned. The tailor had been fusing about his attire for several hours now. His foot was starting to fall asleep.

"I think it looks good." Harry said as the tailor frantically held up different fabrics. "It simply wont do my lord. Your robe will clash with everything." Harry groaned in annoyance.

"Look, I don't care if it clashes. I'm not particularly fashion conscious but I think you did a very nice job. " the tailor beamed with joy. The small wizard dusted off imaginary lint one last time and called the job done.

Harry hopped off the stool and gave one last look in the mirror. The eccentric little wizard had done a nice job he had to admit. His close were tailored to fit his small frame which he was extremely grateful that he no longer had to wear the baggy clothes of his whale of a cousin Dudley.

He had been given boots made out of dragonhide if he heard correctly. And his pants were nice black dress slacks like his uncle used to wear. He was quite happy with his shirt as well and secretly loved how the silk shirt smoothly slid against his skin.

Harry adjusted the color of his dress robe before following the bouncy little tailor. Minister Fudge was waiting in the lobby with several other well dressed people.

"Ah, there you are Harry. I would like you to meet some people who are very excited to meet you." he gestured to a dark skinned man.

"This is Kingsley Shacklebolt, he is one of our top Aurors in the Ministry." Harry gripped the dark man's big hand. "Nice to meet you." Kingsley nodded his head in agreement.

"Next we have my secretary Miss Delores Umbridge, I do believe you'll be seeing a lot of her this next year." Fudge gave a small wink. Harry rolled his eyes.

The old minister's mind was just shouting that the squat little woman was the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. None the less he greeted the frog like woman and smiled at her in a sugary sweet way.

"And last, but certainly not least is Mr.-" Harry cut him off. "Malfoy." he said neutrally; or as close to neutral as he could. "Oh, do you already know each other?" Fudge asked.

"Yes. Draco here does go to school with Mr. Potter after all." Lucius Malfoy drawled. His son, an almost perfect image of his father stood meekly to the side.

"I do hope that you can forgive past transgressions, Mr. Potter." Lucius held out a rather pale hand. Harry sighed and shook the blonde haired man's hand. "Your not all at fault." He said sheepishly.

The elder Malfoy's frown eased into a slight smile. Draco was staring at him in an awed way. Lucius coughed and gestured to the woman that was next to him. "I do believe that you have met my wife Narcissa."

The raven haired boy nodded his head. "You were at the Quiditch world cup." Draco's mother smiled in a charming way. "It is nice to speak with you face to face." Harry shook her dainty hand. "Likewise."

Lucius gestured to his only son. "And of course you've met Draco." The pale haired boy held out his hand, as if not sure. To the boy's surprise Harry actually shook it. Draco froze. "My hands aren't as soft as someone who lords over muggle relatives after all huh?" Draco shook his head sadly. "M-maybe I figured you out all wrong after all Potter." Narcissa smiled at her son. Fudge coughed. "With introductions over with I do suppose we should be leaving."

Outside a ministry limo was waiting outside for them. Harry was nesteled between a chattering Fudge and the toad like Umbridge. Draco snickered when he saw Harry roll his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------| |---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: And now you are starting to get a 'hint' of the secret Dumbledore is keeping from Harry. And not to forget about the feud between Draco and Harry coming to an end? Hell must be freezing over.


	3. Chapter 3 Malfoy to the Rescue

For the thirty or so minuet drive Harry had gotten to know more about the Malfoys. He learned that Narcissa was a cousin to Sirius Black, his Godfather. He was a bit surprised that her eyes shone with some fondness for the daring man.

It was quite obvious that both her husband and son adored the blonde haired woman. Little by little Harry began to realize that this pureblood family hid themselves behind cold hard masks of indifference.

All too soon the vehicle came to a stop and the occupants clambered out of the sleek black limo. Reporters and photographers lined the outside of a grand hall, madly asking questions at the same time.

"Come on P-Harry." Draco called when he noticed the green eyed god-to-be wincing. Two wizards stood by the giant doors that barred the entrance.

The two guards nodded and gave a slight bow when the minister's group walked up. The instant they walked in there was clapping from the guests.

Some few attempted to get closer to Harry, but were more fearful of the dark skinned Kingsley. Minister Fudge made some kind of grand speech, but Harry wasn't paying much attention; he had finally caught sight of a group of red heads.

Whilst everyone mingled and danced, Harry almost charged towards the Weasleys. Molly Weasley, the matriarch of the family caught sight of him first. "Oh, there you are Harry dear." the plump woman gave him rib cracking hug.

"'Ello Harry." the twins said at the same time. "You look nice." Ginny said, the youngest and only female weasley child. Harry mumbled a soft thanks.

Ron, Harry's best friend for five years couldn't quite meet his eyes. "What's wrong with Ron?" Hermione Granger, Harry's other best friend scowled at the youngest weasley boy.

"Don't bother with him Harry. Ron's just upset about the whole-' she leaned forward and quietly whispered in his ear. 'you being a god business."

The raven haired boy clenched his fists. 'Angry at me again for something I have no power over.' he thought. "It's not like I chose this Hermione." Harry growled.

Hermione smiled at him in a sisterly manner. "I know Harry. Your just going to have to make of it what you can." Ron snorted. "Bet you just _love_ the attention though."

The weasley stared disbelievingly at the youngest male. "Ronald Bilius Weasley!" snapped at her son. "Apologize this instant!" she commanded. The second youngest red head crossed his arms and ignored her.

"If you have a problem with me then be a man and actually face me instead of pouting like some child." Ron jerked his head around. "So I'm a child now!?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Your acting exactly like a child Ron. Throwing some kind of tantrum just because things aren't going your way. Or is it that you just want attention?"

Arthur Weasley stepped in between the angry teens. "Now now boys, can't you two get along?" The balding man flinched when both boys voiced their protest at the same time.

Hermione tried her best to wheel the raven haired boy around and away from Ron. "Why don't you go slither off and help You-know-who with more dark spells." Ron stated at their retreating backs.

Hermione could feel her best friend's pain at the last statement. She gave one last disapproving glare at Ron before leading Harry away.

The bushy haired girl sat him down and draped a reassuring arm over his shoulders. "Don't listen to Ron, Harry. He's being a big git right now." This somehow managed to get a laugh out of the raven haired boy.

"What if he's right Hermione? I mean this wizard god or whatever made those dark curses right?" the raven haired boy clutched his arms close to his chest in a scared child like mannerism.

Hermione fought back the hot tears that threatened to fall. For once in her life she had no clue. As a muggle-born she had no knowledge about the wizarding world's faith or religion.

The two sat there; Hermione holding onto the raven haired boy. Said boy slightly shaking. "What happened?" Both friends looked up to find one Draco Malfoy closing in on them with a concerned look.

"It's alright 'Mione. Draco and I have come to some kind of truce." Harry whispered to the shocked girl. "Ron was being a big old git as per usual." Hermione explained, not exactly trusting the young Malfoy. The blonde haired boy merely snorted.

"That's nothing new." he said. "But what did he say exactly?" his face softened when he looked at the forlorn emerald eyed boy. "To sum it up Ron was insinuating that this-this god or whatever that Harry is supposed to be is evil like you-know-who." The girl frowned in a way that would put most mother hen's to shame.

Draco's face darkened. "With all do respect, the Weasley is an absolute moron." the steel eyed aristocrat sat down at the opposite side of their table.

"Listen Harry. Asclepius wasn't an evil god. I would be lying if I said he wasn't entirely evil but for the most part he was a god of medicine and healing first before a god of vindication."

Draco noticed how the Granger girl looked go smacked. His explanation seemed to go the two some help. "Thank you." she mouthed when Harry smiled. Draco nodded his head in inclination; over all feeling better about himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------| |--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Just so that everyone knows I do like Ron but I'm not too fond of his jealousy or his cowardice portrayed in the books. Sorry if it offends some people.


	4. Chapter 4 Sirius Black

Harry was surprised for the most part that Hermione got along with the young Malfoy easily. _'A male version of Hermione.' _he thought as the conversation switched to school and lessons.

Hermione froze mid-sentence. "What's wrong Granger?" Draco asked. The girl's jaw was open in a shocked manner. She pointed a finger in the direction she was looking; making both boys look.

Remus Lupin, one of James Potter's best friends was coming towards them. There was a girl next to him and her hair was a bright bubble gum pink. The girl had a dreamy smile directed at the ex D.A.D.A professor. But it was neither of them that caught her attention.

"Sirius." the raven haired boy whispered before running toward the other man that was with Remus and the pink haired girl. The rugged black haired man laughed as his godson crashed into him.

"What are you doing here Sirius!?" asked Hermione in a hurried whisper, looking around to see if any of the adult wizards and witches noticed the Azkaban escapee.

"The Ministry gave me full pardons thanks to Harry here." Sirius laughed and ruffled his godson's hair. Remus was the first to notice the two Gryffindor's company. "Oh, Draco. Just the person I wanted to see."

"And why pray tell, would that be professor?" Draco drawled. "You haven't happened to have seen Professor Snape have you?" The young aristocrat nodded his head. "What do you want with Professor Snape?"

"There was something I needed to speak with Severus about." Draco seemed to accept the reason and went to go show the werewolf professor to the potions master.

"Excuse me, but we didn't get your name." Hermione said to the pink haired witch. "This little fiery creature is Nymphadora Tonks." Sirius said with a snicker. The girl faced her second cousin. "Don't call me that." her hair turned from the bright pink to an angry red.

Sirius snorted in laughter. "I know but I just can't help it. Always makes it worth it when you get angry." The girl seemed to calm down, her hair returning to the bright pink color again. "Just call me Tonks." she told them.

"Ah well, games aside, I think we need some time to chat. Come on you two." Sirius said, wiping fake tears from his eyes. The small group of four found a somewhat empty room.

"What's Professor Snape doing here?" Harry asked, gesturing to the bat like man who was sitting in a comfortable looking armchair. "Good evening to you too Mr. Potter." the potions master said with a bland look.

Draco was also waiting for them, looking from between Harry's group and his godfather. "Professor Snape is needed for part of something we wanted to talk to you about Harry." Remus said, gesturing for them to sit.

The raven haired boy frowned and tried to find what they were trying to hide but was immediately shut out. "No need to go snooping about through our brains Harry. You'll just have to listen." Sirius said.

He sighed and sat in-between Tonks and Hermione. "Now that we're all here I'll just get to the point." Remus said. Snape said something under his breath which probably wasn't something very nice towards the werewolf but Remus decided to ignore it.

"Severus, do you remember James wanting to talk to you about fifteen years ago?" Remus directed his question to the potions professor in question. Snape's eyes narrowed. "How do you know about that?"

"'Cause we were the ones who convinced him to." Sirius said hotly. Snape nodded his head after a second. "I do remember that particular - _incident_." The potions master looked as if he just smelt something terribly nasty.

"What did James say exactly?" Remus asked. "Is there a point to this mindless drabble Lupin?" Snape said with a nasty sneer. "Just answer the man _Snivellus." _Sirius said, temper flaring.

"I did not. That… _man_ …was no doubt gloating over the birth of his _precious_ son." Remus sighed and rubbed his eyes. Somehow he needed to end this or the boyhood rivals would resort to blood shed.

"Please just hear me out Severus. There is something you need to know about Lily and James. It also includes Harry and yourself." Snape laughed bitterly.

"There is nothing new you can tell me about _him_." he said venomously. "And as far as I'm concerned Potter is just like his father; a dimwitted show off."

That was the last straw for Sirius. "Harry isn't James's!" The man roared, slamming his fist down onto the coffee table. Snape's laugh sounded like broken glass.

"Another one of your jokes _mutt_? Think you might need new material." Remus was forced to stand in between the seething Sirius and hotly Snape.

"James was infertile you buffoon!" Sirius raged over Remus's shoulder. "Then if he wasn't able to have kids, then who is Harry's real father?" Hermione asked, ever the observer.

"James did not go to you to flaunt, Severus." the ex-professor said after wrestling an angry Sirius into his chair. "He was going to tell you that you're Harry's father."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Plot twist brownies anyone? One secret down and many, many more to go


End file.
